What He Knew
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: The four things BlackStar knew about Kid and the one thing he didn't... or did he? fluffy, and i suppose could be considered yaoi. maybe. Rated T for slight homosexuality XD Enjoy, and please R&R C:


What He Knew

The four things BlackStar knew about Kid and one thing he didn't. Kind of like a drabble and a half... between one and two hundred words each XD R&R if you please :) I dont own soul eater

**1. Kid is an artist**

"HEY KID! ARE YOU READY FOR MY AWESOMENESS?" yelled BlackStar, barging into Kid's room without invitation and pulling back in surprise at what he saw.

Drawings were spread out all over Kid's bed, with Kid in the center of them, sketching a perfectly symmetrical and beautifully detailed leaf. Faces, patterns, and plants were littered all over the floor and bed. Kid had jumped and was blushing furiously as he scraped the art into a pile and tried to shove BlackStar out the door.

"S-sorry," BlackStar stuttered, at a loss for words (for once), "I shoulda knocked. But these are AWESOME!" he yelled, grabbing the drawings from Kid's hands and darting down the hallway.

**2. Kid hates bugs almost as much as asymmetry**

They were just walking peacefully around Death City in the twilight evening, when suddenly;

"Ahhh!" Screamed Kid girlishly, jumping about ten feet in the air and hiding behind BlackStar, who had automatically taken battle stance.

"What is it?" he demanded urgently, lookiing around for signs of danger, but the night was quiet and calm. "Kid! What's going on?" With a shaking finger, the young Shinigami pointed to the side walk, where a large black beetle was resting. BlackStar let out a huff of disbelief.

"Seriously?" he growled, "You're a Death God, you've fought witches and Kishins without any fear, but you're afraid of a little beetle?" Kid flushed deeply and nodded. The blue haired meister rolled his eyes and dragged Kid past the bug and into the starry night.

**3. Kid is fiercly overprotective of his friends**

The group were hanging out in the hallway before class started when a ratty, pungent smelling boy walked by. He stopped and stared at BlackStar, before spitting out;

"Murderous traiter, you don't deserve to be here!" The girls gasped and stared at the rude boy, stunned that he would have the audacity to say that to the blunette.

Kid, however, eloquently raised one eyebrow and said calmly, "Excuse me? What did you just say about my friend?" The boy threw a dirty glance at him before snapping

"No one was talking to you, you stuck up, whiny little brat." The other eyebrow came up, before Kid calmly reached for Liz in his gun holster and shot the boy in the face. Then he turned around and walked into class, leaving the boy on the floor, unconcious, bleeding. Five pairs of eyes and gaping mouths stared after the Shinigami.

**4. Kid had a tattoo (the only willingly unsymmetrical thing on his body)**

BlackStar had stayed over at Kid, Liz, and Patti's house, and was sitting with his back against the couch reading a comic book when he heard steps on the staircase. Two seconds later, Kid walked past him into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of slightly too short pyjamna pants. As he turned the corner, BlackStar saw it.

Without a thought, he tackled the Shinigami to the ground by his ankle, pulling his pantleg up to get a better look and have his suspicions comfirmed.

"You have a tattoo?" BlackStar yelled, inspecting the small black pointy skull on the inside of Kid's right ankle. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Shhh, yes. Can you calm down and let me up now?" His gold eyes blazed with annoyance.

BlackStar shrugged an apology, grinning, and said, "Sorry, I just never expected you to have anything so... so... badass!"

**The One Thing He Didn't Know: Kid loved him.**

**:: A/N cmon, you all saw it coming :D ::**

Kid knew from the moment he saw the tanned boy tightly hug the albino, and his finger had unintentionally squeezed the trigger, seperating the two. It was him, just him. It had only ever been BlackStar, and it only ever would be BlackStar. Kid had, however, already accepted that his love would be forever one sided, and contented himself with enjoying from afar, getting amusement from all of BlackStar's quirks, the way his face looked when he striked down an enemy, the friendly tone that always danced through his otherwise obnoxious voice. Yes, he was okay with his one sided love, which is why he was so surprised when one day BlackStar leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Kid's lips, his blue-green eyes shining with nervous energy. Wordlessly, Kid kissed him back, and was happy.

Thanks for reading! R&R? C:


End file.
